


Long Nights

by rebeldaydreams



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, F/M, Female Reader, M/M, PWP, Threesome - F/M/M, alternatively titled: i love me some cowboys, hotel room shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 13:53:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18624586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebeldaydreams/pseuds/rebeldaydreams
Summary: You, Dutch and Arthur have some fun in a hotel room.





	Long Nights

You, Dutch and Arthur had ridden all the way to Saint Denis for a job. Unfortunately for you, it involved a hell of a lot more waiting around than any of you had anticipated, so Dutch had rented out a room in the nicest hotel available. If he had to wait around, he’d at least try to enjoy it. Arthur had gone out to fetch some supplies, leaving you and Dutch alone.

You were sitting on the bed with your back against Dutch’s chest, idly sketching in your journal. He held a book in one hand, whilst the other absently ran through your hair. Seconds turned to minutes, and you found your thoughts drifting. Eventually, you lost your interest with your drawings and closed the journal, placing it onto the bedside table with your pencil.

“I’m getting bored.” You put on a fake whine and gently rolled your hips downwards against his groin. That got his attention. The book was quickly discarded beside your journal and his hands were running up your sides.

“Oh? And how do you think we shall rectify that, my dear?” His face was pressed close to yours, the stubble lining his jaw scratching pleasantly against your cheek.

“I trust you’ll find something.” you giggled at his wandering hands, which were now sliding up under your shirt.

He nuzzled into your neck and started placing kisses there whilst his hands found your breasts, using his thumbs to stimulate your nipples. You bit your lip and sighed, melting into his touch. He slid one hand down your stomach until he met the waistband of your pants. He tugged lightly and you quickly popped the button and wiggled out of them.

Dutch pushed your legs apart, so they were bracketed by his, before dragging one finger over your clothed sex. You sighed softly as he started rubbing in small up and down motions over your clit with his finger, whilst his other hand paid attention to your nipples.

“Dutch…” You sighed, leaning your head back against his shoulder and exposing your neck for him.

“You’re already turned on, aren’t you?” He said, rubbing a little harder. “How long have you been thinking about this?”

“About half an hour.” you admitted. Dutch raised an eyebrow and tutted, sliding his hand beneath your underwear and coaxing them down your legs.

“You are a naughty girl, aren’t you?” He chided.

As his fingertips dipped between your wet folds, the bedroom door opened.

“I hope I ain’t interruptin’.” A voice drawled after a moment or two, and Arthur stood in the now open doorway looking a little windswept.

“Not at all.” Dutch smirked at him as he dragged his index finger up your folds, stopping at your clit. You moaned very softly as he began slowly circling the nub with the pad of his finger.

“Arthur…” you moaned, lifting your hips into Dutch’ hand ever so slightly. Arthur looked over you appreciatively and stepped further into the room, lifting his hat off and dropping it onto the dresser. His satchel and gunbelt followed.

Dutch, unfazed by the set of eyes on the pair of you, found no resistance when he slid one finger inside you.

“Christ, she’s so wet, Arthur.” Dutch growled, sliding a second finger alongside the first. Your eyes drifted down to Arthur’s tight pants, and specifically the growing bulge between his legs.

“If the way she feels around my fingers is anything to go by, I think she quite likes you watching.” Dutch chuckled and you blushed ferociously. Arthur’s mouth twitched up into a smug smile.

You reached one hand out to him, to get him to come closer. Not that you weren’t enjoying Dutch’s company, but seeing your other lover and being unable to touch him was frustrating. Arthur smiled and crossed the room, climbing onto the bed and crawling over you until his face was hovering above yours.

“Mi - ah - missed you…” you managed to gasp out in between your gasps. He brushed some hair from your forehead and then ran his fingers across your cheek, his eyes sparkling.

“Missed you too, darlin’.” Arthur said, looking down at you fondly and gently grasping your chin. He leaned down and kissed you, meanwhile Dutch hadn’t ceased his assault. When he began rubbing at your clit you had to break off the kiss with a gasp, tossing your head to the side and bucking your hips up.

“Fuck! Please…please, please…” you begged breathlessly. When Dutch withdrew his hand you whined loudly, but he shushed you.

“Sshh, my dear. I think Arthur wants a turn, hm?” Dutch cooed in your ear, and you looked down to see the younger man settling between your thighs.

“Open wide, that’s it.” Dutch had his hands on your legs, spreading them. “Good girl.”

The pleasant, low rumble of Dutch’ voice didn’t distract you from Arthur’s breath on your sex. It honestly took every bit of restraint you could muster to keep yourself still. Arthur kissed between your hipbones, trailing lower, teasing until you were begging him in sharp gasps. He gave in to your pleas, running his tongue from your dripping hole to your clit. You groaned, long and low, your hands fisting into the sheets.

He concentrated on your clit with firm little strokes of his tongue as the tip of his finger slid into you, drawing a gasp of his name from your throat. He added a second, looking up just in time to see your head roll back onto Dutch’ shoulder, your mouth opening in an ‘o’ as you gasped for breath. Your hand danced around on the sheets for a moment until it found Dutch’s, and his fingers entwined with yours, gently squeezing your hand.

“How does that feel, hm? You like that, baby?” Dutch’s voice rumbled against your cheek, but all you could manage in reply was a series of quiet moans and whimpers, nodding. You had a thing for sweet name calling, and your lovers took advantage of this at every turn. Dutch chuckled, squeezing your hand once more.

“I’ll take that as a yes.” he mumbled against your cheek, pressing a kiss there afterwards.

Arthur ate you out like he was savouring a 5-star meal, his tongue lapping languidly through your folds. He couldn’t get enough of your sweetness. His tongue replaced his fingers for a moment, diving into your entrance.

“Arthur-! Fuck…” you bit your lip, your free hand sliding into Arthur’s hair as you bucked your hips against his face. Dutch released your hand so he could bring both of his to your nipples, playing with them until they were hard peaks. Arthur dragged his tongue back up to your clit and you let out a sound akin to a sob. You were so close to the release you craved.

“Please, please, please-” you chanted, feeling about ready to explode at this point.

“That’s it darling, that’s it…” Dutch cooed in your ear, and you let your head roll back against his shoulder again, tilting your face upwards towards his. He caught the hint and leaned down to kiss you - albeit a little sloppily from the angle.

Arthur pulled away a moment. “Ready to cum for us, sweetheart?”

His voice went straight to your clit and you moaned against Dutch’ mouth. You pulled away, panting, to moan out a reply.

“Y-yes…please…”

Arthur teased your entrance with a fingertip. “Yes what?”

Dutch smirked down at him knowingly. You squirmed.

“Yes, please…Daddy.” The word made you ache, and Arthur mumbled a “good girl” before descending on you once more.

You had to stop yourself from bucking wildly into his face as his lips closed around your clit and he sucked softly, filling the bedroom with wet sounds. You felt the knot inside your stomach tightening, and distantly were aware that you were moaning, whimpering, and chanting both their names in random succession.

“Unnnhhh!!” You groaned as you came, rocking against Arthur’s face whilst Dutch held you down, whispering sweet nothings in your ear.

Arthur kept his mouth on you as you rode your orgasm, kissing your clit softly before lifting his head up. Panting in Dutch’s arms, you looked down at him through heavy eyes. He smiled up at you, his mouth and chin glistening with your cum.

“Beautiful.” he uttered in a low voice as he climbed over you once more and kissed you, revelling in your quiet mewling.

“Well, I think we should pay a little attention to ol’ Dutch here.” Arthur said after detaching himself from you and raising an eyebrow up at the other man. You nodded excitedly.

“Who’re you calling old, boy?” Dutch said playfully, and Arthur grinned.

Arthur pulled you towards him, giving Dutch more room to start removing his pants. You turned your head to watch, biting your lip. There was an impressive bulge in said trousers - you supposed you’d been putting on quite a show. He pulled the offending garment off along with his underwear, sighing with relief when his cock was released from its confines. Your eyes were glued to it, until Arthur got your attention with a finger under your chin.

He hummed appreciatively, leaning in to capture your mouth once more. Feeling bold, you sneaked a hand down to cup the bulge in his pants and squeezed gently. Arthur groaned, pulling away from your mouth with a lewd sound.

“Bad girl.” He chided, but there was a crooked smirk on his face. You bit your lip innocently, continuing to palm at his erection through his pants. He kissed you again and subconsciously you began to grind against the bed.

“Someone’s getting impatient…” Arthur mumbled against your lips. He looked past you to Dutch, raising an eyebrow suggestively. “Shall we fix that, Dutch?”

The dark-haired man smirked as he disposed of his shirt, leaving him completely bare. Arthur found he couldn’t stop his eyes roaming down the man’s broad chest. Dutch’s hands found their way to your waist, gently pulling you back towards him.

“Ready for me, dearest?” He asked, pressing a kiss to your neck. You nodded fiercely.

“Yes, god, Dutch-” you keened desperately. With both hands on your waist he hoisted you up so you were hovering above his impressive length. Arthur leaned forward to lend a hand, grasping the base of Dutch’s dick and positioning him at your entrance.

Dutch lowered you onto his cock, biting his lip as he slowly filled you. All the air seemed to leave your lungs. Arthur groaned appreciatively at the sight and ran his hands up your thighs, stopping to rub gentle circles into your hips with his thumbs.   
You collapsed back into Dutch, who wrapped his arms around your waist and held you to him.

“You feel so good, darlin’…so tight…” he kissed your neck and you tossed your head to the side, your mouth opening in a soundless gasp as he slowly lifted you. He stopped when just his tip was nestled inside you, then let you sink back down onto his cock.

“N-Nnnnggghhh…” You groaned. “Fuck-!”

A light slap to your thigh made you gasp and look at the man kneeling in front of you.

“Someone’s got a dirty mouth.” Arthur tutted, but there was a smirk on his lips. Dutch gripped your waist harder and let out a loud groan when he looked down to see his cock disappearing into your heat.

“Daddy-” you moaned, lifting yourself with your knees and sinking back down.

“Shit, do that again.” Dutch said through gritted teeth, his face now buried in the crook of your neck. Feeling a fresh wave of confidence, you moved yourself up and down once more and slowly repeated the motion until you were bouncing on his cock. He was panting against your neck, clawing at your waist (you were sure there’d be bruises in the morning) and moving his hips in time with yours.

Opening your eyes, you focused on Arthur who had now removed all his clothes and was now slowly fisting his leaking erection as he watched the two of you. Your eyes were fixed on him, lips slightly parted.

Dutch suddenly changed his angle and you cried out at the feeling.

He cursed and moaned, and you could feel his heavy breaths on your neck. You found his hand with yours, not stopping your movements as you did so. You knew he was close, you could feel it with how his thrusts had become more erratic, and you were too. You also knew better than to finish without permission.

“Please-! Please c-can I cum, Daddy!” you begged, sweat beading on your forehead from the effort of it all.

“No.”

Your eyes flew open at his reply. You admit you’d been expecting a yes.

“I want you to – ngh – hold it for me, sweetheart.” He leaned in close, his moustache brushing the shell of your ear and sending a shiver through you. “Arthur still wants his turn.”

You bit your lip and whined, trying desperately to hold back your orgasm.

“Good girl, such a good girl for me…aren’t you? So good for Daddy.”

Dutch snapped his hips into you a few more times, grunting quietly with each thrust. You gasped as he swiftly lifted you off him and whipped your head around to watch as he desperately stroked himself to completion, his seed painting his stomach and chest.

 “Shit…” he breathed raggedly before he collapsed back against the headboard panting.

Arthur gathered you in his arms, and you wrapped your own around his neck and your legs around his waist, whining softly at the steady ache between your legs. He rubbed circles into your back, shushing you gently.

Dutch lay there panting against the pillows for a minute, trying to get his breath back before he shifted into an upright position. You were lightly rutting your hips forward, desperately trying to relieve the ache between your legs.

“I think we ought to take care of this little one, hm?” Dutch said as he cleaned himself up with a handkerchief, then his eyes darted across to Arthur and he winked. “And you, of course, Arthur.”

“Well gee, thanks for not forgettin’ me.” He replied dryly, raising an eyebrow at Dutch.

Still trying to grind against Arthur, you lightly brushed against his cock and he bit his lip to stop from moaning. Arthur lifted you off his lap and set you back down between Dutch’s legs, giving you a quick peck on the lips.

Dutch pulled you back against his chest and slid his hands down over your breasts and stomach, whilst you watched Arthur pumping his cock, feeling your mouth go dry at the sight of his leaking and swollen member. You were brought swiftly back to reality as Dutch began rubbing small circles over your clit with the pad of his finger.

“O-Oh…” You moaned, immediately feeling the pressure building again.

The mattress dipped as Arthur knelt between your spread legs, positioning himself at your dripping entrance. You looked up at him with a desperate, needy look in your eyes. He took pity on your silent pleas and sunk into you. Arthur wasn’t quite as long as Dutch, but what he lacked in length he made up for in girth. The stretch felt _glorious_.

You clawed at Arthur’s arms as he bottomed out in you, letting out a string of moans, whimpers and gasps. Dutch’s large hands moved to hold your legs open, and he hummed quiet praises in your ear. As Arthur slowly pulled out, he let his eyes fall shut and focused on the feel of you pulsing around him. You were so wet you could feel it dripping down onto the sheets.

“M-Move-“ you gasped, and Arthur complied. He planted his hands on the headboard and began to move.

He was soon slamming his hips against yours, grunting and groaning and telling you how good you felt, how well you were doing, how amazing you looked. You slid your fingers into his hair and tugged him down for a bruising kiss. Your climax crept up on you quickly and you were absolutely sure you wouldn’t be able to hold it back this time. You pulled away from Arthur’s mouth with a gasp.

“P-Please, I-I need…Please can I cum, please-“ You begged, feeling like you wanted to cry with how badly you needed release. Arthur stilled his hips for a moment, and you felt tears of frustration welling in your eyes. Arthur held back his smirk and shifted his eyes over to Dutch.

“Dutch?”

You felt Dutch’s hand slide down between yours and Arthur’s bodies.

“Well…I think she deserves to cum, don’t you?” his voice was teasing, and you squirmed and moaned. Arthur nodded in agreement, looking down at you smugly.

Dutch’s finger found your clit and your breath caught in your throat as Arthur began picking up pace again.

“Go on, cum for us darlin’.” Arthur growled, lifting a hand to close loosely around your throat. You moaned and let your head fall back against Dutch’s shoulder in pure bliss. The combined sensations both were providing were rapidly pushing you towards your release.

Arthur’s attention was caught when a hand that definitely didn’t belong to you grabbed a fistful of hair at the back of his head, and before he knew what was happening Dutch’s lips had crashed against his own.

The sight of the two men you were currently trapped between hungrily kissing one another was the final nail in the coffin, and your orgasm overtook you like a tidal wave. You cried out and your hips bucked uncontrollably against Arthur as you rode it out, Dutch’s finger on your clit not ceasing it’s movements.

“Fuck…” Arthur cursed, breaking the kiss as he felt your walls fluttering around him. “Y/N-“

He trailed off into a broken groan as he pulled out of you, but Dutch’s hand was on his cock before he could think. Dutch stroked him to a shuddering completion, his hot seed splattering onto your stomach.

“Atta boy.” Dutch growled his praise and Arthur would have probably blushed If he wasn’t already flushed pink from his cheeks to his chest.

You were in a daze, still catching your breath from what was easily the best orgasm of your life. You might’ve briefly passed out against Dutch because you opened your eyes again to find yourself under a blanket with the two of them either side of you. A pair of lips pressed against one cheek.

“You were so good for us, darlin’.” Arthur said softly. “So good.”

Dutch’s fingers brushed through your hair and he planted a tender kiss to the top of your head.

“Rest now, sweetheart.”

You tried to mumble out a thank you but weren’t quite sure if you managed it before your eyes grew too heavy. You fell asleep between your two outlaws, and realised you had never felt more safe in your life.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my writing blog on Tumblr for headcanons and fics! 
> 
> https://rebeldaydreams.tumblr.com/
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
